Stories to tell
by Kittyrocket
Summary: AU-Modern Days- She had given love a chance. But after the disaster that changed her life, Katniss looks for a place to be, trying to find herself. And love finds her again...
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by a personal experience (shitty experience, by the way). It turns out that writing about it, really helped me! so I hope you like

it. Reviews are alway welcome

* * *

Stories to tell.

I struggle to find my keys on my purse. The wind is blowing hard today, the city is definitely greeting winter. I finally reach the keys at the bottom of the maxi bag that I call a purse, wich is full with papers, books, pencils and my notebooks. I'm a writer and I've been having problems to write anything decent, but i'm full of notes, sketchs and thoughts written on papers. My last book was pretty succesful, it was novel about a spy-girl who survives a war and rejects the love of her life for the cause. He fights for the other side, they share a secret romance, but when the time came, she had to kill him, and she did. The critics thought it was too sad and the girl was too rough and coldhearted. But the public loved it.

The elevator it's broken again, fantastic. I live in a really old building, at the center of the city, on a street full of shops from every country. There's an italian deli, a french bakery, a chinese grocery market and an old ucranian lady owns a stationer's shop, my favorite place to buy paper, pencils and chinese ink. I know I should have something more tecnological, but I love the smell of paper and the sound of my pencil on it.

The stairs are long, I live on the eight floor. I usually use the elevator, because I use my bike everyday, so going upstairs with the bike on my shoulder, plus my extra heavy bag and the bags from the grocery store, isn't really an option. Today, luckly, I went out early from work so I haven't bought dinner yet and my bike had a flat tire, so I walked to the office. I work with my friend Johanna, who is also my editor. I help her with boring papers, editing amateur essays or stuff like that. She runs a monthly art and literature publication. I started writing for the magazine at college, sending essays and book reviews. We became friends, my writing was direct, even vicious at times and she loved it. She was the one who suggested me to start writing seriously. My first publication was a poetry book, then a compiled of essays and then the succesful novel. I write everything under a pseudonym "Sagitaria Beale", my name is Katniss Everdeen. Sagitaria it's the scientific name of the plant for wich I was named. And Beale is the single name of my mother. Johanna thinks is pretty lame, but it works for me.

I don't have a clue of what should I write next. So I keep myself busy working with Johanna. Today, she let me go early because she got sick of me and yelled me to "_go home and write something decent!"_ actually, she's a really good friend, but sometimes she have this moments of hate. It works for us, I'm not a piece of pie either. And working with her it's better than being at the apartment waiting for my husband.

I'm twenty four and we've been married for almost three years now. His name is Gale. I met him on a bar, after a football game. He's two years older than me, and he was studying laws. He bought me a drink and we talked about the awful food of the campus cafeteria, music and books. We became friends and after 9 months dating, we engaged and marriage was the next step. It was fast, but I wasn't expecting love on my life.

My father died of cancer when I was ten. My mother got very sick, awfully depressed. My little sister and I, were about to die because of her neglect, I had to grow up fast because of that. We moved as soon as she got better, almost six months after my father died. We arrived to a different town, and she got a job at the a hospital, where she worked for long hours. So my sister was most like my daughter. My sweet little Primrose got sick when I was on my last year of high school. She had a blood disease that we discovered too late. I was about quitting my idea of going to college to stay at home to take care of her, when she died. She was 14 years old.

When my sister died, my mother closed to the world completely. It was like I wasn't even on the house. She lived for the hospital. I was nothing for her, so I packed my things and went to a different city, I got into college and started my life again, without my mother or a family. I haven't really talked with her in six years. She made an appearance when I got married, but she was like a ghost and I told her to leave after the ceremony. Not my finest moment, but I couldn't handle her shit at my wedding. I don't even have her phone number, I call her to the hospital and leave messages three times a year: on her birthday, christmas and my father's death anniversary.

Love wasn't part of my plans because of that, my mother had been so sad that she became a total stranger for me. Love hurts you, it can kill you or your family. But with Gale it was different. He wanted to take care of me and we connected with one another. We never really talked about love, but when we were about to get married, he told me he loved me for real, and that he didn't expected me to say it back, but I did, because somehow he grew on me. I love him truly, I take care of him and he takes care of me

We share a house, and the dream of being the best professionals we can. He's working for a big company and has a really busy schedule. We see each other on weekends, when he doesn't have to travel for bussines, wich is normal now, since he got promoted nearly six months ago. And on the week, we have a few dinners, but most of the time, he arrives home at 12 or 1 in the morning. I'm usually awake at that time, but we don't talk much. He's always tired, but I understand. He has been really supportive with me when I'm writing and I don't shower for three days and I don't buy anything that isn't coffee or pastries from the french bakery. So far, we work well. I know that I should be a better wife and at least try to have sex with him more often, but he is always tired and when I'm tired, I don't need someone licking my ear or bitting my mouth. I need a nice bath and a nice dinner. So that's what I do. I prepare the bath tub for him, while I cook a nice dinner.

I'm thinking on what should I cook tonight, when I arrive at my door. Maybe I should make a lasagna, or a chicken curry, he really liked it. I open the door and the noon light fills the living room. We have few furnitures. A big sofa, a coffe table, a flat tv on the wall and a fancy dinning table that Gale's brother gave us on our wedding, we only use it when we have guests. The kitchen is big and it's my favorite place, it has the better light of the house, we have a small table there, where we have breakfast, lunch, dinner and also work with our laptops. And my notes and drawings. We have even used it as a bed in a fit of passion.

I walk to the kitchen and find a bottle of cheap wine, half drink. Maybe Gale was drinking last night, I don't really remember. He doesn't like this wine, we usually buy an expensive one, or whiskey. He drinks whiskey sometimes, a glass before bed. When he arrived last night, I was at the bathroom and then I went straight to bed. He kissed me, but I didn't smelled any alcohol on him. I ignore the bottle and walk to the bedroom. Maybe I bought it to cook, I've been dreaming with a boeuf bourguignon for a while, but I really don't remember if I bought it

I arrive at our bedroom door and I suddenly remember why love sucks so bad.

Sitting naked on my bed, there's a curvy blond woman. I have seen her at the anual party of Gale's office. She's smoking a cigarrette and doesn't sees me, she's looking at the window. I'm paralized at the door. I don't know if I'm breathing, as I'm trying to decide if this is a bad, really bad, shitty dream or really I'm seeing her throwing the ashes on my water glass at my nightstand.

Just a second before my scream reaches my throat, Gale comes out of the bathroom naked too, his hair wet and clothes on his hand. When he sees me standing on the door, I can see the panic on his eyes, his hand loose the clothes.

-Oh God...Oh God Katniss- he starts talking. All I can see trough my blurry vision, is the blond woman trying to cover her body with _my_ sheets. I walk to her and slapped her hard on the face. I'm crying, I know it because I can feel it on my now damp cheeks. But I don't feel it on my heart, it's numb, completely numb. I think I'm crying as reflex. I can't hear either. I can see that Gale is talking, but I can't hear him, all I hear is my heart pumping so hard, that I think I'm having a heart attack

I walk to Gale, who is trying to put his pants on, and punch him hard on the chest, slapping him on the face, I scream to him and throw everything I find on my way, a shoe, a glass of wine, a notebook. And when I see the blond woman, almost running to the door, my senses finally respond and I can hear my own screams, feeling my heart aching. My tears are flowing like a damn river.

-Katniss, calm down, please- Gale says. I glanced the blondie, who has finally reached the front door- Let her go, it's me who has to explain- he says. I ignore him. I run to the kitchen, took the bottle and threw it, with all my strenght, against the door. It explodes and the woman screams while she ducks her head.

-You...- I say, my voice is trembling. I can see her blue eyes full with tears and her red and puffy cheek from my slap, tears are sliding on her face, reaching her wine stained lips – . - I'm about to slap her again, when Gale grabs my arm and screams to her to run. I'm kicking like a child, cursing and trying hard to hurt him

-How?how could you do this to me? In_ OUR_ bed? Who the fuck are you?- I scream. Gale doesn't let me go, his arms entrap me

-Calm down, please, Katniss- he says quietly while I'm still moving like crazy. My throat hurts and my head is pumping with pain, I think with all my screams and struggle, I smashed my head against the kitchen furnitures. The ones we buy a few months ago.

-I can't!- I scream and I'm free from his arms. He's looking at me like I'm a wild animal. And that's exactly how I'm feeling- I can't calm down! How can you even ask me that? I saw a blond bitch smoking naked on _our_ bed, Gale!- He sighs and looks down- You've got some fucking nerve, you fucked her on our bed, in _our house_ and you tell me to _CALM_ down?-

-I'm sorry...- he says. He looks up this time- I'm sorry, but...I...you didn't left me any choice, Katniss!-he screams. He starts to walk trough the kitchen, running his fingers trough his hair, like he does when he is nervous

-Excuse me?- I say. He really got some fucking nerve- _I_ left you no choice?

-We have problems, Katniss!- he screams- we don't talk anymore, we don't see each other...we don't have sex and...this...us- he waves his hand between us- our marriage isn't working...- he's not screaming anymore. My eyes are stinging again, but I don't want to cry, I try hard not to cry

-That doesn't give you the right of sleeping with someone else...- I say and sit on the kitchen table, looking at the window. It has a beautiful view, an old church and a park that blossoms on spring. Now it looks sad and grey, a light rain is starting

-I'm sorry...- he repeats and walks to the kitchen. I see sideways, he is grabbing another bottle of that cheap wine from the counter, I didn't see it before, otherwise it would be against the wall now - I'm sorry, but I really didn't know what to do... and she was there- he mumbles- and...she...I don't know, she just makes me feel like I'm worth it- I close my eyes and the tears finally escape

-Since when?- I ask, I don't know if I really want to know, but I defenitely need to know. He sighs and I hear him looking for the corkscrew

-Six months- he murmurs. I feel my knees weaken and I have to grab the table so I don't fall to the floor. _Six_ fucking months...just when the _"business travels"_ started. How stupid I can be?

-Shit...- I say. My tears don't stop and my voice is more like a croak, my throat hurts from all the screaming and crying- shit...how?...How I didn't notice?- I can't look at him, but I hear him uncork the bottle and drinking directly from it. And somehow, that act ignites the fire again-What does she have?- I mumble.

-What?- he asks. I turn and see him with the bottle on his hand, he is looking at me with a raised eyebrow. He puts the bottle on the counter again

-I said...what does she have? An extra hole?-I know I'm being a fool, but my mouth isn't asking to my brain for permission to talk.

-Oh, Katniss, come on...- he says and tries to walk to the bedroom again. I walk faster and pushed him to the wall- hey, calm down, please

-What does she have? How does she makes you feel?- I question. I don't really know where this is coming from, but I need to know. I start to touch his chest and I lean on him, smelling the scent of soap still on his body. He shudders at my touch.

-Katniss, please, stop- I don't listen to him and keep touching him. His muscles are defined and the smooth skin against my fingers is driving me more crazy.

-You don't think I'm attractive anymore?- I start to push my hips against him- Do you like blondies now?- my voice is starting to sound seductive. I don't stop touching him, and his hands go to my waist.

-Katniss, don't do this...- he says. His body is responding the opposite, grabbing me hard on my waist. I feel him growing hard against my thigh. I lift on the tip of my toes and suck his neck, he moans and his hands go to my hips now

-You still want me..- I say and start to trail kisses all along his jaw. He's breathing hardly. In a swift movement I remove my coat and my dress. I stare at him, wearing my black underdress, black silky tights and high heels boots. I've never wear a bra

-Katniss...what are you doing- he whispers. I place one of his big hands on my small breast.

-What do you think?- I whisper back and kiss him on the mouth, forcing my tongue into his mouth. He tastes like that cheap wine and I try hard to obviate it. I keep kissing him and he starts to undress me, pulling down my panties and lifting my underdress. He turns me, my back flush against his chest and he starts kissing my neck while his hands travel down, between my legs. I gasp as I feel his fingers touching me and then sliding inside me. He bites my neck and pushes me against the kitchen table, my hands grabbing it, while he thrust himself inside me. He's not being calm, he's being fast and a little violent, but I don't care, I don't really know what I'm doing, but I want to feel him, anything, but the pain in my chest. My screams turns into whimpers. I start crying again. I'm sobbing and he stops, pressing his forehead on my neck and I feel the wetness of his tears on my skin.

-I'm sorry- he says and hugs me tight, my legs aren't responding and he holds me- I'm so sorry, my love, I love you, I love you- he says between sloppy kisses on my shoulders and my cheeks. I don't say anything as he leads me to the bed, where I collapse. I keep crying and he holds me from behind, whispering: "calm please, don't cry, my love, you're beautiful, I love you, I'm sorry, please forgive me" it's all I hear between my sobs as I fall asleep.

I feel my head pumping before I open my eyes. I slowly open my eyelids, the light of the dawn is illuminating our bedroom. Our...and I remember everything. I turn myself and see Gale on his boxers, still sleeping beside me, the empty wine bottle and half a bottle of whisky are on his nightstand. I look at myself and see that I'm wearing one of his t-shirts from college. I slowly stand up and walk to the bathroom. I see myself and I cry again. My eyes are so red and swollen that I look like I've been boxing. I slowly brush my teeth and brush my hair. I stop immediatly when I see a hair clip. It has a butterfly and glows with purpurine. My stomach reacts and I kneel on the bathroom just in time as the vomit runs out of my mouth.

Ten minutes later, I'm outside the building wearing sunglasses, a balck dress, my coat and my high heel boots. In my hand there is a bag that contains what I need to escape: books, my notes, some underwear, my toothbrush and my reading glasses. I stop a cab.


	2. Chapter 2

It must be 7:30 in the morning when I arrive at the train station. I buy a cup of coffee and decided I should call Johanna. She would kill me if I don't tell her that I'm leaving the city.

My cellphone is dead. Great. And I left the charger at the apartment. Fantastic. Now my stomach knots again and I can't drink this coffee anymore. I see a pay phone and dialed the office number.

-Johanna Mason- she responds immediatly

-Hey, Jo- I say, my voice sounds like hell

-Katniss, are you sick?-

-Not really...- I take a deep breathe- look, I have to leave for a while and I need your help

-What do you mean you're leaving? Where are you going?- she sounds a little freaked out. I'm not the kind of person who leaves the city spontaneously. But I don't know what kind of person I am anymore, not after what happened yesterday- Katniss, dammit, where are you?

-I'm at the train station- I say, breathing soundly, my voice breaks when I speak- Gale cheated on me...-Johanna doesn't say anything, instead I hear her muttering something-Jo?

-Just...just- she breathes deeply- ok...what do you need?- she says. I knew she wouldn't ask for details. Two months ago her boyfriend cheated on her, she knows how much this shit hurts

-I'm going to my town, I need you to find out if the cottage that my father owned on the woods is still on his name- I say and insert another coin- I would like to be there for a while...actually I don't know if I want to come back- Johanna is writing something, I hear the rustle of the pencil

-Ok, I'll see what I can do and I'll send your stuff as soon as I can- she says. She pauses for a moment- Do you want me to kick his ass?- I snort and she laughs shortly

-It's ok...- I say. Right now all I want is to get out of the city - I'll call you as soon as I see a phone cabin, I'll arrive tomorrow morning

-Ok, take care Katniss- Johanna says- and don't do anything stupid, he's not worth it

-I wont, I promisse- I say and we both got off the phone.

I buy the most expensive ticket, my comparment has a bed and a small private bathroom. I have enough money to spend. My only luxury is food, I dont' like fashion that much or jewelry and I ride a bicycle, so I don't spend much. My bank account is wealthier enough. If my father's cottage is not available, I could be on a five stars hotel for a month. Not that the town where I'm from has a five stars hotel, anyway.

I arrive at my compartment and I removed my coat and my boots. I collapse on my bed. My body feels heavy and tired, my head is numb. In less than five minutes I'm sleeping.

* * *

When I open my eyes again, my room is dark. I dress on my coat and boots again and leave the compartment. I don't know what time is it, but I go to the dinning car anyway, the ticket said that it would be open 24 hours. The lights are on and I only see a man sitting on the bar, drinking a glass of some clear liquid that I assume is vodka.

I sit on a table, looking at the menu, my stomach starts to protest, reminding me that I haven't eaten in a long time. A boy takes my order and I ask for a glass of straight whiskey, no ice no water.

The man sitting at the bar snor and starts babbling something. I take a big gulp from the glass that the boy has just placed in front of me. I love whiskey, but right now, it tastes like Gale. I drink it like a shot, all at the time. Hopefully it will numb my head soon.

My body starts to warm with the alcohol and it feels good, it replaces my shivers. My plate is placed in front of me and I eat the steak like an animal, barely touching the mash potatoes as I ask for another glass of whiskey. The boy looks at me with narrow eyes.

-Ok- he says- do you need anything else?-

-Yes, common sense - I say, more like a shout, the man on the bar snorts again. I look at the boy who is staring at me with turmoil, I wave my hand at him- make it double please, no ice no water- the boy nods and turns. The man on the bar stumbles his way to my table

-Sweetheart- he says and sits, or falls, on the chair in front of me. He must have around 50 years old, he has greasy blond hair and lost eyes- mind if I join you?- I hate drunks, but right now, I would appreciate someone to drink.

-No problem- I say and eat the last bite of my meal- did you have dinner?- I ask, he looks like he needs some food. The man raises an eyebrow to me.

-It's two in the morning- he smiles and takes another gulp of vodka- but thank you- I smirk and the boy places the glass in front of me

-Well then- I raise my glass and drink half of the whiskey

-You look oddly familiar- he says and stares at me- where are you from?

-The next town- I mumble and drink again- my name is Katniss Everdeen- I extend my hand and the man laughs- what?

-No shit! You're Patrick's daughter?- he says and keeps laughing and shakes my hand- I'm Haymitch Abernathy, but sure you don't remember me, you were a baby when you left- suddenly, my mind clears and I can see him talking with my father on the porch, he's drinking beer and my dad is smoking as always. He died from lung cancer. I smile sadly and drink again.

-That's me- I say- and I remember you, kind of...

-Yeah well- he says and shouts to the boy- Hey! Another one please, and a refill for the missy

-Thank you

-So, you're coming back?- he says. The boy comes to the table and looks at us with a suspicious look, while pouring our drinks.

-Kind of- I say and we knocked our glasses - more like an escape

-Hah- he laughs shortly- how's your family?- I sigh

-My sister died nearly six years ago and I haven't really talked to my mother since then- I say as quickly as I can. Haymitch scowls

-Sorry to hear that, Primrose was adorable...- my stomach hurts and I remember Gale again. A single tear escapes. I wipe it away quickly

-She was...- I say

-Something tells me you're not drinking because of your sister...- he says. I look at him, he must be the same age as my father, but all the drinking leaves consecuences, he looks older. But he reminds me of him, they are nothing alike, though. Maybe is just the memory...

-My husband cheated on me- I say- yesterday I found a curvy blond naked woman smoking on my bed-

-So you're drinking to forget?- he says. I nod and drink the last drop of whiskey, and I'm feeling dizzy- I know I'm no one to tell you this, but you should stop now- he says when I'm making an attempt to call the boy again, failing greatly when my hand only reaches half the way up, and smacks against the table- your father would kill me if I let you keep drinking, sweetheart

-My father is dead...but you're right...I should go to sleep... again- I make an effort to stand up without stumble, but Haymitch grabs my arms and stabilizes me- Thank you...

-He is not worth a hangover- he says as we walk trough the corridor- I'll see you around- he says as he leaves me on my door. I wave my hand to him. I enter to my room. I faint on the bed.

I wake at the smell of coffee on my nose. I slowly open my eyes and my head hurts like hell. The mug is on my nightstand, next to a glass of water and two aspirins. There's a note "We arrive at 10 recover soon, H." I drink the water and swallow the aspirins. I look around my compartment and see a clock that I hadn't seen yesterday. It's 9:30. I stand up slowly and drink the coffee in two gulps.

As the note says, the train stops at 10 o'clock. I look through the window and my heart stops. The station looks the same, even smells the same, like urine and pine needles, a weird combination, but it brings me memories at the instant.

I'm out of the train, making my way between the sea of people that sorrounds me. I see a phone cabin and ran to it before someone grabs it first . I dialed the office number and waited.

-Johanna Mason- she answers

-It's me..-

-Katniss!- she says- the house is yours, baby- she laughs a little- your mom told me she had signed some papers when your father died. The cottage is all yours...- I sigh in relief

-Thank god...I didn't wanted to spend the night on a hostel or something- Johanna laughs. She must be having a good morning, she hardly ever laughs at something that isn't other people's disgrace.

-I already sent some of your stuff yesterday- she says- and I payed to a guy so he could reconnect your electricity and water. He also cleaned the place a little, but if I were you I would buy something to clean...and maybe adopt a cat so to eat the rats –

-Thank you so much, Jo...- She can be pretty intimidating, so I'm sure everything was done perfectly- really...thank you- I know she hates the emotional , so I ate my tears and cleared my throat- I'll call you soon...

-I sent a cellphone- she retorts. I sigh- I'll be the only one who calls you, relax girl - she says- but keep it on, ok? I'll call you tomorrow

-Ok, I'll keep it on- I say- thanks again, Jo

-No problem, now, forget about that asshole and write something decent, ok?- she hangs the phone. Of course she wouldn't let me just forget about everything. I'm her writer anyway, is my job.

I go out of the station and look around. The sun is warm enough, so I removed mi thick coat. I see some new shops, but everything looks pretty similiar to me. I can feel some looks on me and I realize that I must look like shit, with my hair dirty and in a messy bun, but also a little out of place. I'm wearing a long black dress with long sleeves, high heel boots and sunglasses. I must look like an excentric widow. My soon to be neighbors, are wearing much simpler looks. Women are wearing simple dresses and jackets, jeans or hoodies and flat shoes. I feel very stupid now, running away wearing this.

I see a small shop with some mannequins on the showcase. I enter and listen to the doorbell, I remember that my mother used to buy me clothes here. It's a small place, but I immediatly see what I need. A new black trench coat, jeans, brown laced up boots, a wool green scarf and a white fluffy blanket. I'm sure that I'm ging to freeze on the cottage, so I grab it too. I haven't seen anyone yet, so I enter to a dresser and changed my clothes. When I'm out, a blonde skinny girl with long straight hair, is waiting for me with a big white smile

-Hello, oh! You already changed your clothes!- she says- I saw you entering to the dresser- she says with a cheery voice. The she steps back and stares at me - do I know you?- she asks me, narrowing her eyes.

-I used to live here, but that was a long time ago- I say, I'm searching for my wallet when she smacks my arm and screams

-Katniss Everdeen?!- she shouts. I'm paralized, trying hard to remember her face-Holy shit you look good!- she says and laughs

-Thanks?- I smirk- I'm sorry but...- and it hits me, her bright face and cheery eyes...

-Delly!- we both yelled at the same time

-Yeah! Delly Cartwright!- she says and her smile is even wider than what I remember.

-Delly! Of course!- I say and I hug her, we used to be friends, she always had beautiful pencils and I used them all the time for my drawings. My first stories were about us, two friends against the world. Her parents owned this store, she must have inherited it.

-My god Katniss! You look great- she was always nice, too nice maybe, because I just got out of a train.

-I just arrived, I've been traveling for a day- I say- How much do I owe you?

-Nothing!- she says- Just come here!- she says and hugs me tight again. I smile and hugged her back- how long are you staying?

-I don't know- I say- I'm going to the lake cottage, remember? The one my dad owned on the woods?- Delly nods - Delly I have to pay you, how much is it?

-And_ that's_ all you lugagge?- she obviates my request and points my bag, wich now is open, so she has seen that is full with books and papers. I nod and laugh a little

-It was a spontaneous thing- I shrug. Delly smiles to me and walks behind the counter

-Ok- she ducks and emerges with an empty box- I'll fill this with more clothes, meanwhile, you should go and buy groceries - she walks to a mannequin and undress it. It's a black coat with a soft material underneath and a soft wool dress- I'll send it to the cottage later, ok?- she leaves me no space to talk as she speaks again- Oh! And please buy some rolls from the new bakery, they're to die for! And the guy who makes them, too - she giggles and put the clothes on the box

-Delly, don't worry, please- She only waves her hand as she walks away, leaving me alone on the counter. I smile and my heart melts a little. We haven't seen each other in years, hell, 14 years! And she acts like my best friend already. My smile grows and I walk out of the store.

Before I see the bakery, I smell it. I look for the source of the wonderful smell and see it. It's painted in light blue, with some kind of french air, it has a chalk board outside that has written _"Mellark's Bakery: Bread- Pastries- Cocktails"_ and under that, there is a list of the goods that are on sale.

-Smells good, right?- a familiar voice says from behind me. I turn and see Haymitch with a small brown bag on his hand. He is outside the grocery shop- That kid knows what he's doing...

-This wasn't here when I was little- I say. The bakery was from a cranky old lady who always had a headache. Her cookies were always stale and the bread wasn't fantastic either, the only good thing she had on sell, was a chocolate cake with almonds and raspberries. My father used to buy it for our birthdays.

-Yes, it was, but she died and her nephew took the lead- Haymitch says and looks at me from head to toes- what happened with the widower dress?

-I was a little out of place- I say, knotting my trench - So he came here to run the bakery?

-Yeah and he knows what he's doing, better than that old witch- He takes a gulp from the bag, of course it was vodka- ok, sweetheart, I'll leave you now - he turns to leave and returns, pointing me with a finger- where are you going to stay?

-At my father's cottage...- I say.

-Ok...you now, it's still kind of far from town...you should buy a bike- he points a board that hangs outside the grocery shop, it has a picture of an old bike with a basket- it's still on the market, so hurry up, sweetheart- he says and waves goodbye to me.

Fifteen minutes later I have a new bike, almost for free actually, a bottle of the best whiskey they had, some fruits, veggies, instant coffee and a big bar of chocolate. They offered to take it to my new house on the afternoon, telling me that they would add some other things. I think that they knew who I was. I didn't told them my name but I guess they just assumed it when I gave them my address, since the cottage has been on my father's family for years now.

I walk to the bakery, my bike on my side and my bag hanging on my shoulder, the whiskey, coffee and the chocolate are on a brown bag inside the basket. I placed it near a bench and walk inside the bakery, almost lifted from my feets because of the amazing smell of the baked goods. When I look around, my mouth turns to water. Everything looks wonderful and beautiful. Rolls, big loafs of different kinds, sugar cookies with colorfull icing, cakes, pretzels, donuts, sandwichs. I'm still amazed with the view, wich reminds me of the french bakery near my apartment. And Gale pops on my mind. My heart tightens, I close my eyes as I press the heel of my hands on my eyes, trying to control myself and the tears that threaten to appear.

-Are you ok? - I hear a masculine voice next to me. I open my eyes and see the bluest eyes that I have ever seen. His bright eyes are mesmerizing, he smells like fresh bread, an has some flour on his cheek and some of his blond wavy hair falls around his face, the rest is tied up on a low little pony tail. A slight golden beard covers his face..

-Hey, are you ok?- he says again and smiles at me, touching my arm lightly. I nod and feel my cheeks blushing. I don't even remember the last time that I blushed.

-Yeah...sorry- I say. He looks outside and then back to me

-You're not from town, right? - he goes behind the counter, allowing me to look at him properly. He is taller than me, broad shoulders, his shirt tightens against his muscles in all the right places and his jeans... How my mind went from Gale, to almost an emotional breakdown in the middle of a bakery, to check this guy butt like it was a piece of meat? He's looking at me now, and I remember that he asked something

-Sorry, what?- I say. He chuckles and my heart warms. I feel like a freaking teenager

-I said that you're not from town, right? - he says as he wipes his hands on a white cloth - I haven't seen you before

-Oh...well yeah, I'm from here but I left a long time ago- I say. He's smiling at me and places his elbows on the counter. God his smile is making me loose my focus

-Good to be back?- he asks with a smile that could melt every heart on the earth

-I just arrived, actually- I point the bike outside- I need some food, and Delly told me that I have to buy rolls from your bakery- He laughs shortly and shakes his head a little

-Oh, Delly, of course- he says- you met her already?

-We were friends when we were kids- I look at the pastries because his eyes are so deep that I'm afraid I could say something stupid because my lack of concentration- so what do you recomend me? everything looks good...

-Well..since you just arrive, I assume you haven't had breakfast- I shook my head and he places a turkey sandwich in front of me - would you like to eat here? I have tea, coffee and orange juice if you want..- I look behind me and see two tables. An I see a tall man with dark hair and a light beard, broad shoulders and a smirk on his face. He reminds me of Gale and my heart drops to the floor again. If I don't control myself, I'll start crying - Uhm...so, should I pack it?- he asks and I nod my head, trying to remove Gale's face from my mind

-Yes, please, I really should go now- I say quickly and place the money on the counter- thank you - I don't look at him as I go out the store, I hear him saying "Goodbye". My eyes are stinging, and I try hard not to cry, but I fail. I grab my bike, pedaling fast trough the street. The fresh air on my face calms me a little.

I slow the pace when I see my old house. I see a woman going out with a baby on her arms, and I stop completely. The front is still the same, but now it has second story. The front yard still has the cherry tree I loved to see on spring, when it was full of flowers. There are toys all over the place, looking so similar to the home I grew up. The woman is looking at me with an amused expression.

-Hello...- she says softly, she's beautiful, with sea green eyes, long dark hair and pale skin. Her baby looks like an angel, bronze curls and big green eyes- can I help you?- I realize that I've been staring at her and that my face is red from the crying and the cold breeze

-I'm sorry- I apologize- I used to live here, I couldn't help to stare - the woman smiles to me and walks to the fence

-You're Katniss?- she asks. I blink a few time, how does she know who I am?- I'm sorry, is just that...- she walks and opens the fence- would you come in? I think I have something you would like to see- I doubt for a few seconds, but curiosity wins and I move the bicycle to the front yard. The woman keeps smiling as she closes the fence behind me

-I'm Annie- she says and offers me one of her hands, grabbing her baby with one arm. I give her a handshake

-Katniss...but you already knew that- I say. The baby starts to babble and I can't help the goofy smirk that places on my face, he is so beautiful and chubby

-Yes, it's kind of a long story- she says- come in please, I'll give you some tea- she walks to the house and I have to stop. My heart is pumping like crazy, I haven't seen or smelled this house in years. I just arrived to this town and I'm already having so many emotional moments that my heart is starting to protest.

I follow her, and, even as the decoration his quite different, the smell of the fireplace and the light that fills the living room, is just like I remember it. Annie walks to a wood baby playpen that is on the living room and places her son baby in it.

-How rude of me- she says- I didn't introduce you to my son- she laughs at the baby little screams and babbles- this is my gorgeous son Finn- she keeps looking at him, smiling and making faces to the baby that laughs at his mother.

-He's beautiful- I say. Annie smiles to me and goes to the kitchen. I see her putting a kettle on an old kitchen. I can't help myself and I start to walk around the living room. All the decorations are from the seaside. Corals, beautiful seashells, bowls with white little stones and sea glass from every color. She also has a few paintings hanging on the wall. I see one that catches my eye. The ocean has all the right colors, deep blue, sea green, white, and the movement is fantastic. On the seashore there's a man and a woman. I assume that it's Annie because of the glimpse of dark hair.

-Peeta painted it for me - Annie says from behind me. I look at her and she smiles - you know, the cute guy from the bakery? I assumed you met him, you have a bag from "_Mellark's_"- Ooh, so his name Peeta. And he paints. And bakes...as if it wasn't enough with being hot.

-Yeah, I went to buy something to eat, but I didn't _met_ him- I say, trying to block the thought of Gale- I had to leave quickly

-Oh... well he's really nice. He gave me this for my birthday last year, I always had that photo with me and it began to spoil, so he painted it so I could have it big on my living room- I hear the kettle whistling- Excuse me- Annie says and walks to the kitchen.

I notice a lot of photos too, baby Finn on a crib, eating on his chair, at the hospital with Annie. And then I see a man, with the same eyes as Finn, he has a handsome face, bronze skin and bright bronze curls. There's another picture of he and Annie, she's wearing a wedding dress and a prominent belly. They are on the beach, under a white awning filled with flowers. They're both smiling and the sunset is behind them. It's a beautiful photo and I look at it until I felt her behind me.

-That's my husband, Finnick- she says and smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes- he died two years ago...before he was born- she looks at the baby, who is now playing with a teddy bear.

-I'm so sorry - I say and we move to the living room, where Annie has placed two mugs on the coffee table, and some sugar cookies that look just like the ones of Mellark's.

-It's ok- she says and pours some honey on both mugs- it's a good place to start my story- she smiles and hands me the tea- that's how I met the person who talked me about you, this town and this house- she sips a little - your mother- I swallowed the tea so fast that I burned my tongue. This day have been really emotional, but this is too much.


End file.
